The Need to Test
by VampiraFangstein
Summary: GLaDOS and all of the cores are human. GLaDOS is sick though, and needs a way to get back into her own body. So Chell is called in to help.  The sequal to Saving Wheatley.
1. Chapter 1

The Need to Test: A sequel to Saving Wheatley

**By Karolyn**

**Chapter 1**

"Option not available to outside programming," a voice sounding much like my own said.

"Infernal contraption!" I yelled.

"But isn't that your body?" Cassandra asked. Yep. Always asking questions. Annoying ones at that.

I sighed. "Yes, that's me."

"So why did you call yourself an infernal contraption? Are you angry? Why are you so angry? Can't you calm down? Do you have issues?

"Cassandra, shut up before I toss you into the incinerator. And my only issue is that I can't figure out how to run GLaDOS! Well, that and you."

"Okay! You are the boss!" I couldn't help smiling at that comment. I admit, I liked Jarek, Phoebe, Honey, and Cassandra better than all of the others. They listened better and understood me more.

"I don't mean to anger you or anything my beautiful woman, but do you think maybe we should call Chell and Wheatley back? They might be able to help," Rick said. It enraged me, but only because they actually might. Chell _had_ been able to solve all of my tests. But she irked me so. Well I had an excuse. She did kill me. But it was more than that… I couldn't quite place it.

"Chell is not coming back!" I coughed. Then I coughed again. And again. Ugh! Then my throat started to hurt.

"Are you okay?" Cassandra asked. Her voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine!" I got out between coughs. Then my nose started running.

"Let's get you in bed," Phoebe said. "I can get Honey to make you some soup. What kind would you like? Chicken Noodle, Clam Chowder, Vegetable, or Tomato?

"I also have potato," Honey put in.

"Why would I want _potato_?" I yelled. That hurt even more.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! I'll just go make Chicken Noodle soup."

Phoebe led me over to a bed we'd ordered since we were all human now. I didn't fight as she gently pushed me down. That was when I noticed all of the little five-year-old girls walking around. "I thought I killed all of you!"

"We're not from Bring Your Daughter to Work Day. We're the Turrets, Mommy!" one said. They all looked the same. They were very pale with white hair and bright red eyes. They were also all girls. Not a boy was in sight. Wait! There was one.

"Why is he a boy?" I asked.

"Boys are defective. Boys are built to be destroyed. Should he be destroyed, Mommy?"

Jarek looked in and growled at the girl turret. "I said boys. You are a man, and therefore not defective."

"But this little turret will grow up to be a man. Let's not destroy him," I told her. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was a mother's intuition. She shrugged, and skipped on her way. They were creepy, no denying it.

Phoebe walked over to the phone as I was falling asleep.

Chell:

The phone rang. I walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi! Chell, this is Phoebe. We need your help over here! Caroline is sick, and we aren't sure what to do. What's more, she can't test! It's driving he crazy! We need to find out how to change her back into GLaDOS. Can you help? Thanks! Knew you would! See you soon!" _Click_. She hung up. Great.

I put in a new number. "Yeah, Wheatley? We have to go back to Aperture. Love you! Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So will you please enlighten me on why we are going back to help the woman who wanted us dead? I mean, I tried to kill you too, but I wasn't in my right mind. And of course I'm not a woman either…" Wheatley was blushing bright red at his last sentence.

"We're going, because she needs our help. Not to mention, if something happens to Caroline, the other cores can't take care of themselves. They would need our help. So the sooner we help solve this problem, the sooner we can get on with our lives. The sooner we can forget about GLaDOS."

That last thought seemed to cheer Wheatley. That was good, because we were at Aperture already. We walked over to the entrance to the little shack leading into the Enrichment Center. We walked down a short hall and into the elevator. It moved slowly down. It had moved so much faster when GLaDOS was still in her robotic body. She must have lost major control.

"This isn't good. You know how you got that irritation if you didn't test when you were in her body? Do you think she could have carried that with her into her human form which is why she's sick?"

Wheatley just shrugged.

We finally reached GLaDOS' chamber. At first, I had half a mind to just head back up. These creepy little girls were walking around. However, something about them seemed familiar. Then it hit me. Turrets! That actually did help, because I knew what they were now. I stepped out of the elevator with Wheatley right behind me.

Phoebe rushed up to say hi. She led us deeper into the chamber. As we passed one of the turrets, she squealed, "I'm telling Mommy that there's an intruder! She might be defective! And he's a moron! Mommy will want him dismantled right away!"

Well the turrets were back to wanting to kill us. That was just great. "These people were invited. They're going to help your mommy. They are not to be harmed in any way. In fact, it's probably best if you just stay away from them," Phoebe told her. To Wheatley and me she said, "The good thing is that we know they can take care of themselves. The girls at least. Any boys you see were defective. They're in bad shape. All of them have some injury. We've been keeping the girls from destroying them."

"That's just great," Wheatley said sarcastically. I had to agree though I wasn't going to say anything. All of a sudden I was curious about something.

"Phoebe, how are the turrets with a gun?"

"We made a decision not to find out. I'd be worried about the others' safety and the effects on those little girls if we gave them guns."

"So where is GLaDOS?" Wheatley asked.

"She's over there on the bed. Wheatley, you should stay here. Just let Chell go. Chell, do you have any idea what might be wrong with her?"

"I was wondering if it might have been caused by the fact she can't test. If that's the case, we're going to need to find out what made you all human and reverse it." Just then Cassandra ran up, followed by an equally as small Alan.

"We won't have to change back too, will we? I love it as a human, don't you? What's wrong with Caroline? Can you help her? How long will you be staying?" Curiosity asked.

"Space," was Alan's simple answer.

I ignored both of them and went over to Caroline. She looked awful. She needed serious help. "Caroline?" I called softly. Her eyes opened. "Do you know why you're sick?"

She nodded weakly and said, "It's the need to test. I must get this place running again."

Well that meant we knew one thing. We had to get GLaDOS back into her body as soon as possible. That meant it was of utmost importance to find out what turned everyone human. I had a few questions to ask….


End file.
